Paper Mario: X-Naut Concert
Paper Mario: X-Naut Concert is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It is made by Super Games Inc. and published by Nintendo. This game is a direct sequel to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, as all the partners even return as well as the main villain. Peach, Bowser, Luigi and Wario all have intermissions between chapters as well. The game is divided into 8 Chapters, as well as a prologue. Plot Prologue: Goombella's Letter Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad were at Mario's house one day. Parakarry sent a letter from Goombella saying she had to discuss something with Mario. She would visit him later today. Peach was worried sick about if the X-Nauts were back, but Luigi reminded her that they were gone. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. It was Wario. He came for the annual Singles Tennis game between him and Mario. Luigi said Mario had important matters to deal with. There was a knock on the door. It was Goombella. She said the X-Nauts were back. Mario would need to go and round everyone up from before, and go see the X-Nauts and defeat them - AGAIN! At this point, Goombella joins the party, and Lord Crump comes storming into Mario's house with 10 X-Nauts. The X-Nauts kidnap Luigi and Wario, and Peach gets locked in Mario's room. Mario and Goombella are kicked outta their house, and the door locks. Lord Crump mentions his new X-Wand, which powered up all the X-Nauts. He used it to create a cruddy area outside Mario's House, which will now be the HUB. A battle starts between The Party and Lord Crump. After Lord Crump is defeated, he sends two X-Nauts to guard the Princess inside Mario's home. Lord Crump runs away, dropping a note. It reads: We have hidden the 7 magic music notes around. Mario will never find them now! BWAHAHAHAHA! A map also drops, showing mystery locations, and a pedestal appears as well. Mario and Goombella stand on it, and a red music note shows up inside the University of Goom - GOOMBELLA'S SCHOOL! She just graduated, and is now a professor. They are off to find Professor Frankly in the University of Goom. (There is a pipe) Chapter 1: Music Class in the University of Goom Mario and Goombella end up on the courtyard of the University of Goom. They explore a bit, and can talk to some Goombas, and even battle some Xoombas. Before they enter, Red and Blue Goomba show up. They say Lord Crump ordered them to have no entry. Goombella 'sweet talks' them, and happens to make Blue Goomba join the party (he can float for a short period of time). Goomboss (AKA Goomba King) appears, and gets mad at Blue Goomba. A battle starts with the party and Red Goomba and Goomboss. After the X-Naut Goomba freaks are defeated, entry into the University is allowed. Professor Frankly is waiting. He said they would need to attend some classes before being allowed in the Storage, even though they DID save the world from the Shadow Queen. They can't get others suspicious. Mario, Goombella and Blue Goomba attend Math, Science, Drama and History (they must do a quiz at the end of the day). Professor Frankly gives them the key to the storage. They go in (even Professor Frankly) and see the Shadow Sirens. However, they are not villains anymore, they are BRAINWASHED into being evil. A battle starts between the Shadow Sirens and the Party. Once they are defeated, they are un-brainwashed and give Mario the Red Music Note. Beldam said they would pretend to be bad, to help them out. And then the screen flashes rainbow with an END OF CHAPTER sign. Chapter 1 Interludes Peach is first. You are zoomed in on Mario's house, and Peach is locked in the bedroom. She meets a Toad in there, who also got thrown in. Peach gets to be controlled through the attic as she then finds a note saying: Sent Groudus to Petalburg again. -X-ette. She wonders who X-ette is. She sends an email to Mario. Wario is next. He wakes up in Poshley Heights with Luigi. Lord Crump comes and takes Luigi away to Poshley Sactrum, which is now redesigned. Wario follows, then stops. Luigi's turn! He is to be continued Category:Super Games Inc. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games